Inside Out (The Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel Advance Show Style)
The Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel Advance Show's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jill - Albertina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Bill - Vincenzo (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Disgust - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Fear - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bing Bong - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) *Bill's Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Fear - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Anger - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Fear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jordan - Antonio (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jordan's Joy - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Yoyo Dodo (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Mookie (Baby Felix) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Little Miss Sunshine (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Little Miss Whoops (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Braixen (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Buneary (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Sharon (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Princess Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Mr. Happy (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Nat Peterson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (The Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel Advance Show Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel Advance Show Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel Advance Show Style) - Honey Lemon Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel Advance Show Style) - Linda Belcher We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel Advance Show Style) - GoGo Tomago Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel Advance Show Style) - George Wilson My Bad *Inside Out (The Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel Advance Show Style) - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel Advance Show Style): Princess Zelaina's First Date? *Inside Out (The Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel Advance Show Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Honey-lemon-big-hero-6-31.9.jpg|Honey Lemon as Joy Go-go-tomago-big-hero-6-79.5.jpg|GoGo Tomago as Disgust Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Fear Princess Zelaina.jpg|Princess Zelaina as Riley Andersen Category:The Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel Advance Show Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG